Big Brother Frost!
by zeroher0
Summary: Hi, my name is Icy! I'm an orphan, but don't feel bad, because I have the guardians who are like a great family! Oh Wait! I haven't told you yet have I! Well sorry I didn't tell you sooner but...Jack Frost is my Big Brother and I live in the North Pole..and and! Jack-Wait dont spoil it! Please read and review or Icy will Spoil the Ending! Please I beg you! She will do it! T0T
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer****: I don't own rise of the Guardians...**_**wish I did though**_**...I only own my oc's and the plot.**

**Chapter one: The beginning**

Hi, my name is Icy and I'm 8 years old. I have white hair and blue eyes. And I live in Burgess, Pennsylvania. Oh, and before I forget, I'm an orphan. Don't feel sad for me...well maybe a little bit.

I live in an orphanage called Miss Honey's sweet girls. The sign is right actually, we are sweet girls, well all except Miss Honey. Miss Honey is fifty years old. She wears her dark brown hair in a red bun, wears a long-sleeved-dark-red-dress, matching heels, and white knee-length socks. Miss Honey has a sweet name but it's all wrong. Miss is a very strict person. She makes us work all day and no play. And she also makes us wear long sleeved gray dresses, gray flats with knee-length white socks. And if she sees any of us misbehaving or not wearing the proper clothing, she puts us in the attic until the very next day without any food or light. I've gone there lots of times, and let me tell you, _not pretty_.

Right now she gave us a 30 minute break. Until then we can do anything we want and go anywhere we want, as long as it's not far away from the orphanage of course.

So right now I'm skipping to the park wearing a white T-shirt, brown pants, a blue hoodie, dark blue boots, a blue beanie, and blue mittens. Blue is my favorite color if you didn't notice. Where did I get the clothes you may ask? I got them from a clothes drop box. So right now I got a whole bunch of shirts and pants stashed in my pillow bag.

Hey don't think I'm a bad person! I mean the sign did say that it was for the needy! And who's needier than an 8-year-old orphan girl who lives under the strict rules of a witch?

I was right at the park when I got an idea. So the first thing I did was make a snow fort between two trees. Then i made 3 dozen snow balls. After that I waited...and waited...and waited... until there were 6 kids probably my age came walking by**. **There were one blonde boy wearing glasses, one tall skinny girl with brown hair, one big-strong-looking-girl, two african-american twins, and a boy with brown hair and eyes. Once they were close enough I counted. One...I took a deep breath…Two...I let it go...Three! I threw the snow ball and it landed on the browned haired boy's chest making him fall on his behind. I couldn't help but laugh. But I must have let out a rather loud laugh, because they heard me.

"Jack? Was that you?" The browned haired boy said with a smile as he got up. But I just kept on laughing and said, "Nope." I was still laughing when I said it. The boy had a confused look on his face as well as the others. "Then who threw it?" He asked. I stop laughing and got out of my place and popped my head right up and said, "I did." I said with a smile on my face.

"Hi, my name is Icy!" I said giving my hand to them. "Hi, my name is Jamie Bennett," the browned haired boy said as he shook my hand. "And these are my friends, the one wearing the glasses is Monty, the tall girl is Pippa, the strong looking girl is Cupcake, and the two twins are Caleb and Claude." He said pointing each of them as he said their names. None of them moved though, they just stood there in shock for some reason. "Is something wrong?" I asked. But neither of them replied but Jamie. "So, how old are you exactly?" he asked trying not to sound nervous. "Eight." I said. "Why?" Okay, something very fishy is going on.

"You look so like him." Pippa said. "Like who?" I said. "Umm...is this your natural hair color?" Monty asked. "Yeah of course it is...unless my parents dyed it before they put me in the orphanage…" I said saying the last part in a low voice, but they must have heard it because Jamie said "You're an orphan?" he said shocked. "Yeah but, can someone please tell me what's going on. Because one minute I'm here laughing my head off because I threw a snowball at you which you didn't see coming, and the next thing I know you guys are asking that I look like someone."

And all of a sudden an 18-year-old-looking-boy with white hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue hoodie and brown ripped pants from the bottom with string tied to it, who was holding a staff that had G looking curve at the top, and was barefoot came flying. So right away I noticed he was no ordinary 18-year-old-boy. "I think they're talking about me," he said leaning on his staff. All the kids ran up to him saying "JACK!" They told him what he was doing all this time and how he was adjusting with the guardians, _whoever they where_, and kept on blabbering questions at him.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down won't ya'?" He said motioning them to slow down. He then walked to me and said "Hi, my name is Jack Frost; you know the spirit of winter." He said giving me his hand to shake which I did and found out it was very cold. "Hi, my name is Icy," we stopped shaking hands and then I said "so you are real then." I said. "Well of course I'm real! Aren't you?" he said pointing to me "Of course I am! Unlike you I'm human." I said, which kind of shocked him a little.

"What? Was it something I said?" I said. "Because if it is I really am sorry for upsetting you I re-"

"But you look exactly like me..." he cut me off.

Then I looked at him and then I looked at myself. "Oh...now I see it!" I said amazed. Nobody said anything they were just standing still.

"Oh well look at the time!" I said looking at my wrist with no watch. "I really need to be leaving now! Don't want to get in trouble by Miss H now do I?" I started walking and once I was I few feet away I ran. I was a few yards away until Jack came in front of me making me bump into his chest. "Who are your parents then?" he asked curiously. "Jack, I'm an orphan." I said to him. But then, all of a sudden, all the pieces in my mind where put together.

"Wait a minute...it all makes sense!" I said.

"You're my brother/**father!" **

**"**Father! What in the world are you talking about?" I screamed.

"Okay maybe not father but you could be my sister...hmm...okay; from now on you are now officially and forever are, my sister!" He said putting his hand between us to seal the deal. "Deal?" he said.

**"**Deal!" I said smiling and shaking his hand, which to my surprise is not cold anymore.


	2. Jack's POV

**Okay so from now on I'll reply and answer any reviews here. Soooo…..**

**Jack Frost lover cadi93: I started this story a long time ago I just had to make some adjustments. So in other words I have lots of chapters that I have finished but have not published yet because of the adjustments I'm making to the story.**

**Jodi: Thank you for reviewing. And the reason in why it was confusing, which I'm sorry about, was because in this chapter it will reveal it all so it will probably be interesting….so yeah…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!XDXDXD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own rise of the Guardians, sadly, I only own my oc's and the plot.**

**Jack's P.O.V**

I just left North's workshop and was heading to go play with Jamie and his friends. I was being carried by the wind I saw the gang at the park close to the lake I came from. As I floated down to the guys I saw they were staring at a girl. Huh? She has white hair just like me. Maybe she's a spirit. I heard her say, "Yeah but, can someone please tell me what's going on. Because one minute I'm here laughing my head off because I threw a snowball at you which you didn't see coming, and the next thing I know you guys are asking that I look like someone." I floated down, "I think they're talking about me," I said as I smiled leaning on my staff.

All of a sudden all of them started running towards me, "JACK!" everyone said. They started asking lots of questions about were I was and how was I doing as the little girl kept staring at me. "Whoa, whoa! Slow down won't ya'?" I said motioning them to slow down. I then walked to her and said "Hi, my name is Jack Frost; you know the spirit of winter." I said giving my hand for her to shake which she did, but I could tell she was shivering a little. Huh? Must have been my hand. "Hi, my name is Icy," we stopped shaking hands and then she said "so you are real then." "Well of course I'm real! Aren't you?" he said pointing to me "Of course I am! Unlike you I'm human." she said.

Wait a minute! She's-She's….HUMAN! I stood there shocked. "What? Was it something I said?" she said. "Because if it is I really am sorry for upsetting you I re-"

"But you look exactly like me..." I cut her off.

Then she looked at me and then she looked at herself. "Oh...now I see it!" she said amazed. Nobody said anything, we were just standing still. The gang must have forgotten she was here when they ran up to me then so they must have forgotten how shocked they were. So they were still trying to process it all like I am right now,

"Oh! Well look at the time!" she said looking at her wrist with no watch. "I really need to be leaving now! Don't want to get in trouble by Miss H now do I?" I As I was trying to process this down I saw her make a run for it.

I flew over to her as she bumped into my chest. "Who are your parents then?" he asked curiously. "Jack, I'm an orphan." she said to me with innocent eyes. But then, all of a sudden, all the pieces in my mind where put together.

"Wait a minute...it all makes sense!" she said.

"You're my brother/**father!**" She had to be my daughter! Why wouldn't I believe she looks so angelic?!

"Father! What in the world are you talking about?!" she screamed. Okay now that I think of it, I don't recall having a girlfriend or having that of a relationship to have a daughter.

"Okay maybe not father but you could be my sister...hmm...okay; from now on you are now officially and forever are, my sister!" I said putting my hand between us to seal the deal. "Deal?" I said.

"Deal!" she said smiling and shaking my hand, which to my surprise she didn't shiver. Hmm…you know? Now that I think of it, it might be really cool to have a little sister around. Especially this cutie!

**Well that's a wrap!**

**Icy: Aww…No fair! How come Jack doesn't let me tell the whole story by myself!?**

**Me: Because I don't want you to give the ending away.**

**Icy: Well I have every right to say it and I will. In the end HMPHHMPH! HMPHHMPH!**

**Me: There! That tape ought to do it! Jack do the ending please!**

**Jack: Please read and review. And also, zeroher0 will like to thank you for the reviews she received. And also that if you leave reviews then Icy won't spoil the ending. **

**Icy: HMPH! HMPH! HMPH!**

**SeeyaL8tr!**

**Zeroher0**


	3. Adoption!

**(Luigi's voice) **_**Ima' back! **_**And now for what you all were waiting for...Chapter 2!XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians...**_**wish I did though**_**...only my OC's**

**Chapter two: Big Brother**

**Icy's P.O.V**

So once we made the deal I said, "Wait, but what if I get adopted, what will happen then?" I said worriedly. "You will still be my little sister no matter what." he said. I smiled and said "Okay," and I left to the orphanage while Jack stayed at the park to play with the kids. He told me that he will meet me at my window once I go to bed. "Okay. Bye Jack!" I said and waved goodbye. "Nice meeting you guys by the way!" I waved at them smiling and they responded back with a wave and a smile.

Then Jamie said "Will we see you again?"

I said thinking a bit, "Maybe...it depends if I ever get to go outside again, because I'm usually put in the attic most of the time."

Then it was Jack's turn to ask the questions, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that Miss Honey always puts me in the attic because I misbehave."

"What kind of things do you do?" Jack asked looking at me curiously.

"Well if you mean by just playing with my toys, wearing pants, laughing, singing, or at least anything fun at all, then yeah that's misbehaving in her terms." I said crossing my arms.

"Wow...those she hate fun or something?" Jack said.

"Yup!" I said cheerfully. "Ha! I go to the attic so much I even made my own personal bed there!" I said trying to lighten the mood.

Then Jamie said "Wow...you really got it bad don't you?"

"Well not really," I said with a smirk "C'mon! I'll show you something!"

I motioned them to the orphanage were Miss Honey was at the front desk. I got a ladder and got a bucket filled with cold water. I put the bucket on the top of the door. I motioned them to hide at the side of the building. I knocked at the door and jumped to where they were at. I took a peek and waited until Miss Honey opened the door to see who it was. She opened the door and then...BAM! The water fell on her! I couldn't help but laugh. But then again I laugh rather loud so she saw me and got a really angry look on her face. That's when I stopped laughing and said "Uh-oh" That's when I ran. "IIIIIIICYYYYYYY!" She yelled but i just kept on running. "The rest of the kids just hid from Miss Honey so she didn't actually see them. She stopped yelling and went inside.

Once I was a safe distance from the orphanage I headed back to where whole gang was. Then Jamie told me, "That. Was. Hilarious!" I smiled at that and said "Now do you guys know why it's not always that bad to be here?" Monty then said, "Well yeah! I mean who wouldn't want to prank someone once in a while!" We all laughed at that.

"Well it's time for me to head back inside and head straight to the attic." I said pointing to the door. "Okay, well bye Icy!" Jamie said waving goodbye. As everybody else waved goodbye I went straight to the attic were I waited for Jack. Whenever I do something like this to Miss Honey she just checks my room to see if I was sleeping there, if I am she drags me to the attic pulling my ear. But if she doesn't then she knows I'm already there.

So right know I'm waiting for my new brother sitting on my bed next to the window which is wide open. I shiver at the coldness of the wind. I have my gray long sleeve dress on with my shoes and socks. Then all of a sudden I see a shadow appear on the creaky wooden floor. "Jack!" I say. "What's up sis' " He says to me smiling. He flies of the window and comes inside. Then he closes the window and says "Icy! You should really close the window if it's that cold for you! I mean you might catch a cold!" He says worriedly.

"Sorry, but I left it open so you can come inside. I-"

"ICY! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO! YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BRING ANYBODY UP THERE WHILE YOU ARE PUNISHED RIGHT!?"

"I'm talking to some mice, Miss! They said they were going to eat your face and make it uglier than it is now!"

"LISTEN YOUNG LADY! IF I HEAR ONE MORE PEEP OF YOU I WILL MAKE YOU STAY THERE FOR TWO WEEKS!"

"So! It's better than coming down there with you! You wretched hag!"

"THAT'S IT!" I heard her footsteps coming closer and I heard something that sounded like locks. And I heard a lot of thumps on the door which is on the floor. Then when she left I heard her say "LET'S SEE HOW YOU DEAL WITH THAT EH?!" I then ran to the door and banged on it. I kept on banging and screaming "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" But I only heard a sinister laugh. And the laughs grew louder as I yelled.

Jack's P.O.V

Wow...I never thought that Miss Honey would actually do that! I mean she's just 8 years old for goodness sake! As I saw her on the floor and curl up in a little ball sobbing, I got her a blanket. I dust it off and put it around her. Then I put her on my lap as I was sitting down. I tried to calm her down by patting her on the back gently, and it worked! "Jack?" "Yeah?" I said. "Can you tell me everything about you?" After that I told her everything.

Once I finished the whole story she told me, "Umm...Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm...can-can canyouadoptme!"

"What?"

"Umm...can you adopt me? I mean you can sign the papers and say that you are now my brother and not my dad."

"Well, Icy it's not my decision. It's actually yours. I mean I don't really have a place to stay except North's. And if you stick with me you're probably going to be really cold since I travel the whole world spreading winter. And I won't be able to see you much."

"Well what you just said! I can just stay in North's place! Easy as pie!" she said with a smile on her face. Gosh, it's really hard to say no to that cute face.

"Well...when you say it that way...sure why not?"

She started cheering and saying "YES! YES! I'M FINALLY GETTING ADOPTED!"

"Quite down won't ya! They might hear you." I said motioning for her to calm down. She just giggled. Now let's see how the Guardians are going to react to this.

**Later that night**

Bunny "YOU WHAT!" he pinned Jack to the wall ready to kill him.

Well...that's that! By the way, Cliffhanger!

Questions! What will bunny do to Jack? How will the Guardians react to this? And what's up with the Black sand? FIND OUT on chapter 3: Meet the Guardians!

**See ya l8r!**

**zeroher0**


	4. Meet the Guardians!

**Drum roll please****. (Barummmmm) Presenting! (drummm) Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians...**_**wish I did though**_**...only my OC's**

**Chapter 2: Meet the Guardians!**

**Jack's P.O.V**

Once Icy was asleep, I laid her on her bed, pulled the sheets up to cover her, and kissed her on her forehead and said "Goodnight sis." As some time passed, I decided to go to the North Pole. I mean, Icy _is_ going to stay in North's workshop. So I flew into North's Workshop and said hi to Phil who was passing bye. But then I saw some elves running with some plate of cookies.

After that I heard a booming voice "HEY! STOP VTHOSE ELVES!" I saw North running trying to catch the elves. But then I saw him trying to catch his breath. "*puff* stop *puff* those *puff* elves..." Then he fell on his stomach. "Wow, North are you okay?" I asked as I helped him up. "Yes Jack I'm okay. Vwait! Jack?! Vwhat are you doing here?! Ahhh...let me guess, you are here to spend some time vwith the old man? No?" He said. But I shook my head no. "Then vwhat is it Jack? Is something wrong? Wait is Pitch back! Oh no! VWe need to call the rest of the Guardians real quick!" And before I could say anything he turned the aurora bringing everybody to North's workshop.

Tooth came flying in with all her mini fairies with her and said, "What's wrong north? Is something wrong?" After Tooth, Bunny came in and said "Yeah mate, what's wrong?" Lastly, Sandy came in in an airplane made of sand and hoped off with a sand question mark on his head. When North was going to speak up I broke it and said "Nothing is wrong. North just didn't let me finish my sentence. Well actually now that I mention it, he didn't let me speak at all." I l turn around to see North only to see him whistle as if nothing happen. "What I was trying to say was that I found a girl that looks just like me. She is Jamie's age. So at first I thought she was my daughter but-" Bunny then interrupted me and pinned me down and screamed "YOU IMPREGNINATED A GIRL!?" "DAMMIT KANGAROO! YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH! NOW LET ME GO OR YOUR GOING TO KILL ME!" I screamed. He let me go, glaring daggers at me and said. "That was the plan." I stood up and said. "As I was saying, I _thought_ she was my daughter but she is not. So she is now my sister. But she told me that I should adopt her. And I was wondering...North?" North looked up from his spot and said "Hm?" Taking a deep breath I said "Can she maybe...can she stay here?" But then Tooth said "But Jack, how are you going to manage having a little sister to take care of? I mean you have to work all around the world. How are you going to manage?" "Yeah mate, we all have work to do. Don't you know this is a very big responsibility?" "Don't you think I know that already? *sigh* don't' worry guys, I'll manage," I said. "Then Vit is settled then, Jack's sister is going to stay in the North Pole!" They all cheered except for bunny. "Wait a second there mate. How are you going to adopt her? They can't see you, remember?" He's got a point there. But then again, I am Jack Frost aren't I? I'm the master of tricks! "Already have it planned out. Plus, remember I said that my sister looked just like me; well she also acts like me. So don't worry. But bunny," I turned around to see bunny confused. "You my friend want to be watching your back once in a while." Bunny kind of looked scared a bit and I just laughed.

Then the man in the moon shone in the window. Everybody looked shocked at this. "Manny vwhat it wrong?" North said. Then many said, "**I am here to talk to Jack.**" They all looked shocked and looked at me." You want to talk to me?" I said questioningly. Then Manny said, "**Yes, ****Jack do you really want to have your sister by your side**?" "Yes. I care for her so much even though I just met her today actually." "**Well in that case, I will only turn you human for some time so you can be seen. After that time you will be turned back into your real self.**" "Really? I mean are you serious?! But wait, why are you doing this?" "**I have something planned for her." **"What do you mean by that?" I said. But he said nothing.

Then North said "Well it is official! Jack's sister will stay at North Pole!" Everybody cheered. "Ooh I just can't wait to meet her teeth!" She said. But then I got confused and so did everybody else. So bunny said, "What?" Tooth quickly said "I mean HER! I meant I can't wait to see her." She then giggled nervously. "Of course you did." I said. Tooth glared at me and I just smiled.

Once I told them about Icy, like how I met her and how she was put in the orphanage, I went to the lake I was born in. Once I was there I flew into a tree and sat in one of its branches. I sighed. "Wow Jack, a little sister...arrgghh.. Dammit Jack! How did you even agree to this?" I threw a snowball and it hit a tree. And then I remember what happened at the orphanage. I remembered how she sobbed but never cried when she was locked up in the attic 'little soldiers never cry' I thought, I remembered how I felt when I was comforting her, I remembered how she reacted when I told her I could adopt her as my sister. That feeling of her happiness….made me happy. So I guess it won't be that bad to have a sister. But then I remembered something very important, Pitch. What about pitch. I mean what if he comes back. What if he comes and takes her away.** "Do not worry Jack. She will be safe." "**Are you sure, I mean, what if Pitch really comes back! I mean what if he tries taking her away! What if-" **"I said don't worry. Now don't worry Jack. Like I said I have something planned for her." **"But what does that mean?!" Silence, "_What does it mean?_" I whispered. After that I went to sleep.

_**nExT dAy**_

I woke up to hear someone yelling at me from the ground. I saw it was a lady police officer. She said "Hey kid! Watcha' doing up there?" I got surprised. But then I remembered what happened yesterday...

**fLaShBaCk!**

Then the man in the moon shone in the window. Everybody looked shocked at this. "Manny vwhat it wrong?" North said. Then many said,** "I am here to talk to Jack." **They all looked shocked and looked at me." You want to talk to me?" I said questioningly. Then Manny said,** "Yes, Jack do you really want to have your sister by your side?" **"Yes. I care for her so much even though I just met her today actually." **"Well in that case, I will only turn you human for some time so you can be seen. After that time you will be turned back into your real self." **"Really? I mean are you serious?! But wait, why are you doing this?"** "I have something planned for her." **"What do you mean by that?" I said. But he said nothing.

**eNd Of FlAsHbAcK**

"Well!?" She said getting annoyed. "Umm...well you see...I was just sitting here in the night and I must have dosed off and not have gone home." I lied. "Well...okay then. Try not to dose off again okay!" And then she left. 'Hmm..." I thought. So I walked to the orphanage, hand in staff, to adopt my new sister. Wait until she sees's me!

As I was walking past a couple of girls I could hear them squeal. I turned around to see that they were facing me. They fainted when they realized I was looking at them. Then girls started looking at me. And some boys were glaring daggers at me when I passed them with their girlfriends. 'Wow...am' I really that good looking?' I thought. I looked at a window only to see me as myself, but instead of the regular clothes I wear, I had a white-T, a black leather jacket that bikers wear, some black jeans, and some black and white shoes. And I have to say, 'Man in Moon you do a really good job.' I smiled at my reflection as more girls fainted.

So after seeing my good looking self, I walked to the orphanage. Damn my good looks! Once I was at the door a bunch of girls started taking pictures and started saying if I was available. So my curiosity took the best of me and I said to the girls, "Hey, do any of you believe in Jack Frost?" But they all said, "Jack frost is a myth!" "Jack frost isn't real!" "Why would you ask a stupid question?!" And it all went like that. So I finally said, "It's not a stupid question, Jack frost _is_ real! I mean me and Jack Frost are really good friends!" But everybody just got sad and started calling me crazy and a child, so they walked away feeling disappointed. I smiled and said to myself "I finally got rid of them!" So I finally walked inside the orphanage. It was a tall brick building. **(The front of the building looks like despicable me 1, but just the building is just plain old red.) **

Once I got inside the building there was a desk with an old woman sitting there. She was typing something in her computer. She saw me at her desk and said, "May I help you?" She sounded like if she was in a bad mood...oh wait, I think that was Icy since she made her mad last night. "Um... yeah! I'm here to adopt!" I said with a smiling face. "Do you have an appointment?" Then it hit me. 'Your suppose to have an appointment first!' But something made me say this, "Yes, look up Jack Overland. She looked it up in her appointment list and saw that it said my name. "Oh I am so sorry Mr. Overland, I thought you did not have an appointment but I can clearly see that you do." She looked through my files in the computer, "So you are here to adopt a little sister?" I nodded my head yes, "mhm." _'Talk about manners'_ I heard her say. "What was that?" I said. "Nothing" she said with a forced smile. I had to think of something quick or I won't adopt. So I said the first thing that came to my mind,

"Do you know Spanish?"

She nodded no, "No."

"Your face is Como Unna cara de un burro." I said. **(His accent is kind of like in despicable me.) **

"Oh... well... thank you!"

Yes she thought it was a compliment! "Icy can you please come to the front desk you are getting adopted." She spoke to a microphone.

**Icy's P.O.V**

"YES!" I squealed and headed to get my stuff. I put everything I had I, my dark blue back pack. I looked at myself and said, "What's the point in wearing this dusty outfit if I can now wear whatever I want!" So I quickly put on some blue jeans, a white-T shirt, a black leather jacket and black and white shoes, since it isn't that cold. I grabbed my backpack and headed down stairs. But then it hit me. Jack was supposed to adopt me not whoever is downstairs. But wait a minute! Jack said that he will be my brother no matter what! So I guess that's taken care of!

As I walked downstairs I was surprised to see Jack. But he isn't a winter spirit anymore. HE'S HUMAN! "Wow..." was all I managed to say, Jack smiled at me and I smiled back. "Icy this is the nice man who will be your big brother from now on." Miss Honey pushed me to him, and I put out my hand and said "Hi, my name is Icy!" I beamed brightly at Jack who said shaking my hand, "Hi, my name is Jack Overland. Nice to meet you little sister." I smiled. And Miss said, "Well that's enough for now! Now run along you two! And hopefully Icy won't come back!" She pushed us out the door and shut it behind us. And three seconds later I heard her scream "YES! SHE IS FINALLY GONE! THAT BRATTY LITTLE GIRL IS OUT OF MY LIFE FOREVER!" I then heard her put a Spanish song on and she started dancing. Well I didn't see her dancing but I sure heard it!

"I can see she _really_ didn't like you." Jack said. "Yup!" I said popping the 'P'. Jack laughed and said, "Well what do you want to do now mini me!" "Mini -" Then I looked at myself and then back at Jack. "Hey, were twins!" I yelled. We walked along the side walk with Jack clutching his staff with his left hand, and his right hand held my right hand. "Hey I know! How about we go get some Ice cream!?" I pointed to an Ice cream cart as we passed by it. But Jack said, "Sorry Icy, but I don't have any money right now." I looked down on the sidewalk feeling sad. But then a girl probably Jack's age came with an ice cream and said, "Here you go little girl! You can have this Ice cream!" She gave me a chocolate one. And I said "Thanks!" I took the Ice cream from her hands and started to lick it.

**Jack's P.O.V**

Great...another fan girl. All of a sudden lots of girls started looking at me and when I looked at them they made 'call me' hand motions, or they just waved hello. Dammit! Why did I have to be born with good looks! Icy must have notice the girls since she heard some saying, "Aww they look like twins!" "That's so cute!" "Okay I don't care if he believes in fairy tales, I want him!" "They look so cute!" "I just want to eat her up!" They kept on saying stuff like that for the rest of the time we walked to the park.

**Icy's P.O.V**

"Wish you weren't so hot now do ya'?" I said still eating my Ice cream and smirking. "Ha, ha, ha, very funny. As a matter of fact, I like being this way," he said as I put my napkin from my Ice cream away. But then all of a sudden a bunch of girls jumped Jack and pinned him on the ground. There were like 8 or 10 of them. I smirked and said "Now do you like being this way?" "Okay fine I don't like being this way! JUST HELP ME!" he yelled. "Okay, okay. Don't be so dramatic." I whistled to get their attention and said, "Oh my gosh, look! It's Justin Bieber!" They all stopped what they were doing and looked at were I was pointing and ran towards it. I then told Jack, "C'mon!" He got up and said looking at the girls running, "I owe you one." "No you don't. Adopting me was enough." I grabbed his left hand and we started running.

"So were we going?" Jack asked. "Were going to visit Jamie, I want to tell him that you adopted me. And after that, we can tell the rest of the gang that you adopted me." Jack smiled but then I stopped. "What happened?" Jack asked. "Umm...I dunno' were Jamie lives." He laughed, grabbed my hand and hauled me to Jamie's house.

Once we were there I knocked on the door. Only to see a lady open the door saying, "May I help you?" She smiled looking at me then at Jack. "Is Jamie home?" I asked. But then the lady had a quizzical look, but then said, "Oh wait! You must be Icy! Jamie told me so muck about you!" I got confused and said, "He did?" "Yes! He told me about you and your brother, Jack I presume?" She looked at Jack, "Yup." Then I said, "But is Jamie home?" "Yes he's up in his room playing right now. JAMIE THERE SOMEONE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!" She yelled. I heard some footsteps coming from down stairs and saw Jamie smiling. "Hi guys!" "Hi Jamie! You wanna' go to the park with us?" Jamie looked at his mom who nodded yes. "But come back at 5!" She yelled from the house as we started walking off. As we walked we started picking everybody up and I started telling about how Jack adopted me.

Right now we are at the park. "Wait so were are you going to stay?" Monty said. "Umm...Jack?" I looked over where Jack was. He was on top of a tree branch upside down. "Oh yeah, North said he will be glad to have you live in his workshop." And Claude and Caleb said together, "YOUR GOING TO STAY AT THE NORTH POLE! COOL!" they had excited faces on. Then Pippa said, "Hey can we maybe come to the North pole sometime?" "Yeah it will be really fun!" Cupcake said. "Well Jack?" I said. Jack thought for a moment, still upside down. Then he said, "Well I don't know about that...but I can probably persuade North in letting you guys come! I mean why not! You guys are the ones who helped us defeat pitch!" They all cheered. "YAY!"

_**sOmE tImE lAtEr**_

"Well its time for me to go." Pippa said, the rest agreed, said their goodbyes, and left. Well everybody left except for Jamie. "Well what now Jack?" I said. Jack thought for a moment and said, "Well it's going to be sometime until my powers come back and I can carry you over at the North Pole." But Jamie said, "Hey, I have an idea! Icy you can stay at my place for the night and tomorrow you can leave for the North Pole!" I grabbed his shoulders and said, "Jamie that is an excellent idea! But what about your parents?" I let go of his shoulders as Jamie's smile faded, only to come back again. "And what if they say yes?" "Well let's go and find out!" Jack said. But then I said, "Wait won't they find a little suspicious that I guy 18 years old wants to have a sleepover with an 8-year-old?" "Your right...wait I can just sleep on the roof!" "Well it's settled then!" Jamie said with a smile. So now we are off to Jamie's house.

Once we were there Jack went to the roof to stay there while Jamie and I were at the door. "Mom, I'm home!" Jamie said as he opened the door. Jamie's mom came from the kitchen and said, "Hi, sweetie dinner is on the table after that you-" She stopped after she saw me. "Oh, hi Icy! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with your parents?" She said. "Oh, mom, can Icy stay for the night? Her brother has a night job so he can't stay with her, and he can't hire a babysitter, so can she stay here?" Jamie lied. "But doesn't Icy have parents?" She looked at me when she said this, but I looked at the ground and said, "I don't have parent's Mrs. Bennet. My brother and I are orphans." Mrs. Bennett looked guilty and said, "Well I guess you can stay for one night." Jamie and I cheered. "Well dinner is at the table." Me and Jamie ran to the kitchen and ate dinner. "Oh, Icy this is Sophie my little sister." Jamie said. I said hello to the little blonde as we sat down to eat dinner.

Once we finished, we brushed our teeth, put on our Pj's and went to bed. Mrs. Bennett settled up a blue sleeping bag with pillow next to Jamie's bed. Once we said goodnight to Mrs. B, Jamie got up and opened his window. And in came Jack! "Hiya' little sis'! Hi Jamie!" I saw that he already had some white streaks on his hair and said, "Guess the magic spell is wearing off Cinderella." I said pointing at his hair. Jamie and I laughed while Jack ruffled my hair. He stopped ruffling my hair and said, "Ha, ha, ha, very funny. Any way, tomorrow we should be off at North's place. They said they have a surprise for you." I smiled and nodded. '_Wonder__ what the surprise might be_.'

After that we said goodnight to Jack and went to sleep. Some time later I woke up. "Ah! I forgot to say my prayers!" I half whispered half screamed. I then realized I wasn't alone. I forgot Jamie was here. So I looked around and saw Jamie soundly sleeping, I looked at the window and saw it closed. 'Jack must have closed them so we wouldn't get cold.' Then I looked at the alarm clock Jamie had beside his bed. It read 12:00, '_Jack must have left to do his job since some of the spell wore off._' I thought to myself. Then I thought about what I told Jack earlier...

_**fLaShBaCk!**_

I saw that he already had some white streaks on his hair and said, "Guess the magic spell is wearing off Cinderella." I said pointing at his hair. Jamie and I laughed while Jack ruffled my hair.

_**eNd Of FlAsHbAcK**_

That's when I imagined Jack in a dress...HAHAHAHAHAHA! I couldn't help but giggle a bit. I mean come on'! How many times have you seen an 18-year-old-guy wear a Cinderella dress with matching shoes and accessories! Now that my friend, is hilarious! After I stopped giggling because a certain someone was in the room I said my prayers.

Once I said them I looked at Jamie and saw him tossing and turning, and then I saw him talk in his sleep. "No, no, leave me alone! No! I don't want to hurt her! She's mu sister! Please don't make me hurt her!" He started yelling and started kicking in his sleep. That's when I saw some black sand form on the bottom of his feet and then I saw it kind of swallow him up or something. Then I saw him and he started kicking and yelling. Then he started punching the air. The sand was about to swallow him so I had to wake him up! I shook him trying to wake him up from the nightmare but he wouldn't budge! Then I looked at the sand and once I touched it, it turned into golden sand! And then the sand started becoming like little pictures. It showed a boy playing with his little sister. And by the looks of it, it looked like Jamie and Sophie! Cool!

I then looked at how Jamie was doing and saw that the sand has fled. And when the sand fled it looked like sand horses! It was cool but scary at the same time. I saw the horse run from Jamie's room and fled to the park. I looked back at Jamie and saw that his terrified face turned into a joyful face. I smiled. But then I remembered at what just happened, the dream sand. I remembered Jack telling me about it when I was in the orphanage. He told me of a yellow chubby man who sends golden dream sand to the children of the world. And that the dream sand gives good dreams. But the last time there was black sand seen was when pitch was alive. Pitch is the spirit of fear. In the dark ages, Jack said that Pitch use to scare everybody because everybody believed in him. But then that's when the guardians came. They brought light, wonder, memories, and hope. Years later Pitch striked again some months ago and killed sandy. But then the kids, Jamie, cupcake, the twins, Monty, Pippa, and Sophie, saved the day and brought sandy back. And after that, the sandman and the guardians defeated pitch. And pitch got swallowed with his own fear...and...died...After that he was never heard of again.

Until now...I need to tell Jack and the guardians about what happened tonight. But right now, I need to go to sleep. I yawned and went back in my comfy bed. I looked at the moon in the window and it smiled at me. "Goodnight Man in Moon," and then I yawned and went to sleep.

_**iN tHe MoRnInG**_

Jamie and I woke up to the smell of pancakes from the kitchen. We both had goofy grins in our faces and we both yelled gleefully, "Pancakes! /Pancakes!" We both jumped of from our bed and ran to the kitchen, where Sophie was gleefully eating pancakes. We both took a big wif of the smell and sighed peacefully. We sat down as Mrs. Bennett placed us a big stack of pancakes and we ate them all. At the last piece we all sighed and said thanks to Mrs. Bennet. "I have never eaten pancakes, and I always thought they'd taste really good. But now I know that you can make the tastiest pancakes ever!" I told Mrs.B.

"You've never eaten pancakes?!" Jamie said shocked. "Yeah, Mrs. Honey never let us eat pancakes because she said we will be fat and won't be quick at work." "Work? What do you mean work?" Mrs. B said. "Well she makes us do work all around the orphanage. And she never lets us have breaks or fun. She hates laughter, music, toys, and all things that an evil people hate," I said looking at my empty plate. "What else does she do?" Mrs. B said looking at me half curious and serious. " Well whenever we sing, play, laugh, have fun, sees us with our toys, not wear our proper uniform, stop working, or make work fun in other cases, she will lock us up in the attic until the next day or even weeks. She locks me up there lots of times that I even made myself a bed." I said sadly looking down at the table.

Jamie and Sophie look at me sadly, but Mrs. B said something that I always dreamed of someone saying, "I'm going to send the cops and see if they can inspect the orphanage. And if all the stuff you say is true, not that I'm saying you're lying, then they will arrest Miss Honey and send in another person to take care of the orphanage." "You'll do that?" I said happily almost crying. "Yup." And then she talked to the police. Jamie and Sophie looked happy. We then looked outside and saw the police go to the orphanage.

Mrs. Bennett told us to go brush our teeth and change. So we did as we were told. I put on a blue hoodie and brown NOT skinny pants. Jamie put on a yellow T-shirt and blue jeans.

After that me and Jamie headed to the TV and looked at the news. "Breaking news! Miss Honey a caretaker at the orphanage was found guilty of taking advantage of orphans and making them work. But what they also found out was that she is also a wanted criminal from 20 yeas ago!" Jamie and me's mouths dropped open. "And she was also found guilty for leaving the children to starve to death in an attic for weeks! Imagine that! And she is also wanted for illegal sell of dugs, and said she even did drugs! People from the neighborhood said that she was always very sinister looking and she looked very suspicious. A woman, whose name is not shown, said that she heard screams in the orphanage some months ago. And she also said that she heard cries and something being thrown. She went in the orphanage immediately. But what she found was broken glass in a corner. But Miss Honey was not there. Police said that two months later a child was adopted with a broken arm. The child was 4 years old and he said that Miss Honey threw a glass at him. His adopted parents didn't believe him, and sended him to a doctor immediately after finding out. They never told anyone until now."

I knew that kid, his name was little Willie. When he was adopted everybody cheered for him, and told him that he was lucky. After that, he never came back. We all thought that he had good parents that will love him and take care of him forever. And we were right, because they finally got his arm all fixed up.

"So now Miss Honey is being sentenced for 80 years in prison for the wrongful things she did." Then a lady in a pink dress and blonde hair took the rest. "Here in the orphanage we can see that the children are cheering for the arrest of Miss Honey." She moved to a girl with brown hair in a gray dress with red crocked glasses on. "How do you feel of the arrest of Miss Honey?" "AWSOME, THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" "Well there you have it folks. Another good day in Burgess, now back to you Eric." "Thank you Ellie. And now for the weather,"

Jamie and I still had our mouths open. "Woah..." Jamie whispered. "So Miss is really gone huh?" I said. I looked down at the floor. "Icy are you okay?" Jamie asked putting his hand on my back. "Icy?" I sat speechless trying to process the whole thing. But then I jumped up and hugged Jamie. "OF COURSE I'M OKAY! SHE'S FINALLY GONE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM!" I said happily still hugging Jamie.

After that Jamie and I played video games. There was no need for him to teach me how to play because I've seen people play video games before and also because I played the same game in a game store. But of course they threw me out because I was there playing for a long time. So I never went there again. But I still remember how to play it though. The game were playing is called street fighter. It's my favorite game.

Some time later Mrs. Bennett called me to the door. "Icy your brother is here!" "Coming!" I said. I ran to the door with Jamie at the end of my tail. "Jack!" we both said at the same time. Jack was wearing his original blue hoodie, his brown pants, with his black and white shoes. His staff was on the wall beside the house. "Hey there little sis, come on were going home." "Okay. I'll go get my stuff." Jamie and I ran to his room and packed my stuff. After I put my stuff in my backpack I grabbed my blue boots and put them on. I also grabbed a Little Marcel DELAVEGA Waistcoat, but instead of a red outline like Jamie's, I got one that had a white outline. Mrs. Bennett gave it to me since it was too small for Jamie. I put it on and went outside.

And that's when it hit me. "Hey Jack?"

"Yep." We were at the forest already, and Jack already had his staff in hand.

"How come Mrs. Bennett saw you? I thought only believers can see you?"

"Yeah well, the spell hasn't gone away yet. I mean the spell of me being seen. But I have my powers which is why I left the other night."

"Oh,"

"Okay c'mon little sis were going for a ride." He picked me up and put me on his back. "You know you're kind of heavy." "Must have been the pancakes," I said smiling. "Whatever, just hold on really tight, okay?" "Kay!" I said nodding my head. And we were off. I closed my eyes at first but I then opened them to find myself flying. "Cool!" Jack smirked. I felt the cool wind beneath my hair as we flew. This was awesome!

**Jack P.O.V**

I smirked when she said, "Cool!" Just wait until she sees North's workshop! That'll be a riot!

We were almost at the workshop. Just some seconds later and we'll be right there. "Hey Jack? You think they'll like me?" We were already in front of the workshop and I took her from my back and placed her on the ground. "Of course they'll like you! I mean who wouldn't!" I exclaimed. I grabbed her hand and we went inside. "Don't leave my side I don't want you to get lost." "Okay!" She said nodding her head enthusiastically. We went into the big workshop. We opened the doors and her eyes were as big as the moon!

**Icy's P.O.V**

"Whoa!" I said. "This place is huge!" I said looking all around the room. "Are those yetis? And are those the elves?" I said pointing at each thing. "Yup," we walked around the room. "The yetis are the ones who do the toys by the way, not the elves. We just let them think that." he said. I saw some elves decorating another elf with some lights which turned on. Jack and me laughed. We came into a stop were there was a huge red door with decorating on the wood. He opened the doors just for me to hear "SUPRISE!"

A huge jolly old Russian dude, a colorful hummingbird, a yellow sandy man, and wait, "Hey are you an Easter Kangaroo?" I said still holding Jack's hand. Jack and the others began to laugh. "I'm the Easter bunny frostbite, not a kangaroo." He looked kind of scary so I hid behind Jack. "Hey, bunny! Don't go make little children cry, she barely came here." "Yeah don't go making little kids cry, _kangaroo_." I said still hiding behind Jack. He was about to make a plunge at me but the big Russian guy shook his head no. I stuck my tongue out still in the behind of Jack for protection.

"Well, that was a nice hello bunny." The colorful hummingbird said glaring at Bunny. "She started it." Bunny said. "Um, Icy, these are the guardians I've been talking to you about. The big Russian dude over there is North, A.K.A Santa Claus. The colorful lady is tooth, A.K.A The Tooth fairy. The yellow sandy man sleeping is Sandy, A.K.A The Sandman." North then shook sandy to wake up. "Hey sandy! VWake up!" He woke up and got a sandy hat and bowed it as a hello. I giggled. "And I guess you already know bunny, A.K.A the Easter kangaroo." He said the last part smirking. Then bunny came up to him and said, "I'm the Easter bunny mate, I thought we already cleared this up?" He said in a threatening voice. "Well I guess not." "I guess you guys are good friends," I said sarcastically. "Yeah and I guess tooth hasn't dived for your teeth." "My what?"

Just then tooth came as fast as the light and went right at Jack's and my mouth. "Oh yeah I forgot! Know lets see if you got the same pearly whites as Jack has! Now open wide!" She opened both of our mouths and Jack and I both said, "Ah! Stop it! It kind of hurts!" "Aww you do have the same teeth! That's so cute!" Then sandy had and image on his head of Jack and me. "Hey, your right mate! They're wearing the same clothes! Heck they look just like twins!" Bunny said. Jack and me both looked at ourselves and then looked at each other. "Heh, I guess we are wearing the same." Jack said. I giggled. "Well then Vwelcome to the workshop!" North said. "Let me show you your room!"

North guided me and Jack to a red door with white snowflake designs. And in the door it read Icy. 'Cool,' I thought. He opened the door and inside was a room with blue walls and a light blue rug floor. There was a window straight from me. (It looks like the window from the return to never land were Jane was sleeping.) And in the corner of the room it had a Snowflake Winter Snow Flake Blue Coverlet Fleece Bed Cover Set Blanket Size Twin bed. And it looked amazing! In the middle of the bed and window there was a lamp on top of a cabinet (I just don't know how to describe it, it looks like 00 but that's side ways.) that was white. And inside there were some books. On the wall on my right there was a white dresser. I opened it and there was nothing much. There were only some outfits. Like outfits I'd wear in Halloween as Jack Frost or something. "Ah those are what Man in Moon suggested. He said that you will like those no?" "Yeah I like them, they look neat!" I said as I grabbed one. It was a blue hoodie with dark blue jeans which had white snowflake designs on the bottom, some blue boots like mine but they were cleaner. "Neat!" I said. "I will let you make yourself home no? I will be in my office. And please don't just open the door, knock first. I don't want you to be like Phil who always seems to destroy one of my ice sculptures. I nodded, and North left the room. "Hey so I'm going to head out to work, you can stay here and get settled. I'll be back before dinner." Jack said as he went for the window and jumped out. "Bye Jack!" I said as I waved goodbye. I closed the windows and stared at my room. "This is going to be awesome!" I said.

**Well that's it for today! Long chapter huh? Any who, on the next chapter of Big Brother Frost! When is Icy going to tell them about the black sand? Is Bunny going to take revenge on Icy? And what's with the cool locket? And why is there more sand? Find out on the next Chapter! The locket!**

**See ya l8tr!**

**Zeroher0**


	5. AN

Okay so I dunno how to say this but...it really does hurt me to say this but I have move this story to another website called .

1. go to the search bar

2. Type in MAX

3. Click people where it says stories quizzes and stuff.

4. Once your there, go to my profile, its the same as the one here. My name says MAX

There is a green background and a girl with black hair and wings.

So yeah...if you want to keep reading I'll continue it in

kk?

well... See Ya l8r!

-Max


End file.
